A Shinobi's Life AKATSUKI OC
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: Miaca is a girl with the new and unknown 10-tailed beast. What happens when the akatsuki recruits her? STUPIDITY RESUMES! dont worry about Hidan's bad mouth. We have the 'beeping machine!
1. New Day for Miaca

Author's note:

this is my 1st story to ever write in the internet, so i hope it will be fine! I'm going to write more, and dont worry i'll write a profile about my character: Miaca Sakura!  
-------------------------------------------------START-----------------------------------------------------

" Meeting; a new member arrives"

"hahaha!! this is too easy!!" Naruto cheered for himself. Sasuke sighed.

" dont say that naruto! you know you're weaker than sasuke!!" Sakura teased

" i'll defeat him someday---believe it!!" Naruto cried pointing to himself.

Suddenly, somebody stepped on his head, causing him to be caught off balance.

" what was that fo-" naruto was cut off by the sound of yelling of a girl's voice and some other's voice.

" what do you want from me?! why do ya' keep on following me?!!!" the red-haired girl cried.

" to stop you from destroying Akito's plans" the guy with blue hair and black clothes said.

" Akito? Akito?! Akito!! he said that?! why does he want to kill me?! it should be me who should kill him!! he was the one who killed my parents!!" The girl snapped.

" you shall be killed by Akito's orders"

" grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.............." The girl began to growl menacingly, her eyes glowing gold and her red chakra could be seen.

" what the?!" sakura backed off, knowing it was dangerous from the power of the girl's chakra.

" everyone back off" the red haired girl said to the trio.

" growling doesnt help you." the enemy cried.

He charged towards her. He took out a kunai and used it as his sword. The girl avoided all of it and it was her time to attack. Moving at high speed, she performed a shadow clone jutsu, replacing herself and hiding on the trees. The man attacked her clone, not knowing it was fake.

"HAHAHA! you should have gave up when you had the chance" the enemy cried in victory as he eyed the girl who was unconscious.

Suddenly a figure jumped out of the trees. It was the girl. She was holding a kunai at one hand and a red chakra spear at the other. As she charger towards him a huge black shadow sheild smacked her out of the way. She flew a few kilometers away and hits a nearby tree.

" damn...he's too tough..." The girl mumbled.

Suddenly her enemy appeared infront of her and landed a massive punch on her stomach, making her scream from thr top of her lungs. Then she was again flung upward as her enemy jumped towards her and gave her a kick, sending her downwards and hitting the floor face first.

" you are useless little genin!" her enemy cried. His eyes went eye-wide as he saw the girl getting up.

Suddenly two more figures appeared from the trees and to the girl.

" Nii-chan!! what happened to you!" one of them said.

From what Naruto could see, it was a cat talking to her... not really a cat, but a creature. It had white fur with red markings on its left eye. The other one looks just like him, except that its markings are pink and has a totally different design.

" grrrrrrrrr how dare you do this to nii-chan!!" both creature cried as the lunged towards the man.

The enemy called out his team members and the creature fell to the floor after being hit by multiple blows.

" Kirara! Akira!" the girl called out, rushing to their sides.

Then, the man performed multiple hand sign and a supersonic noise flew everywhere. It caused all the people in there (except he and his members) to fall down and cry out because of the noise.

" Kirara, Akira....get out of here, your ears are too sensitive, you might collapse" the girl said

" no! we wont leave you!"

" you have too, i'll be okay"

" but-"

" go!!" the girl cried. The two creatures obeyed and ran out of the forest. The enemy stopped the attack and went closer to the trembling girl.

He then proceeded to hit he girl with various techniques. This caused some part of clothes to be torn apart.

" I-I need to d-do som-something..." Naruto tried to stand up but one of the enemy's team members stopped him and had him pinned down the floor.

The red haired girl coughed up more blood as two of her enemies continued to hit her. She couldnt do anything else but to curse her enemies. Soon, rustling was heard from a nearby tree. Four shadows appeared and went beside the girl.

" Nii-chan, we came back" one of the creature named Kirara said.

" Don't worry now!! we'll help you defeat these bastards!" a new voice said. The girl looked at them and sighed.

" you brought Erino and Raika too?"

" yeah!!"

"(sigh) fine then..."

" Nii-chan!!! are you sure you could still stand up?!"

" I'm fine...now let's show them the Ability of the Kirara squad!!" she said as they all disappeared.

5 minutes passed and the enemies were defeated. Suddenly the girl collapsed along with her creature friends.

---LATER---

" huh?... where am I?" the girl wondered as she sat up from the bed.

She looked around and it seems like she was in the hospital. Suddenly the door opened and there stood the kids along with their sensei.

"hey!! are ya' okay?!" The blonde asked. The girl could only nod in surprise.

"did you...carry me here?" she asked.

"yep!...although we dragged those creatures here" the pink haired girl said. Suddenly the red haired girl got out of bed and bowed.

"thank you for your kindness" she said. Then they heard noises from another room.

They ran and opened the door revealing creatures out of control...they were having some sort of pillow fight.

" Kirara! stop playing with the vase! Raika, put down the pillow and Akira stop hitting Raika! Erino stop acting soooo EMO and stop them!!" the girl yelled

---silence---

"now, could somebody explain what's going on in here?"

"well... Kirara was first to wake up and then me. He accidentally knocked a vase from over there...(points to the shelf) and the vase hits Raika and Raika accused me of hitting him with the vase. Soon, both of us had a pillow fight. Erino woke up and started becoming emo again and that's when you showed up" Akira explained.

" huh... you guys are in so much trouble when sensei finds out that you skipped tra-" the girl was cut short when another creature entered the room, holding a violet book and it seems like he is a bit angry at them.

" SENSEI?!" all of the creatures yell.

" what were you doing replacing yourself with clones and skipping training?"

" um well....we were"

" YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO DO 100 PUSH UPS, 200 KICKS, 600 JUMP ROPES AND 300 PUNCHES FOR YOUR LAZINESS!!" their sensei shouted.

" HEY!!! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS LATE!!! AND YOU HAD US WAITING FOR 3 WHOLE HOURS!! BESIDES! NII-CHAN WAS IN TROUBLE SO WE HELPED HER OUT!!!"

" huh... fine i'll accept your reason"

" why were you late anyway?"

" (sweatdrops) um...well...you see.."

"AH-HAH!!! I knew it! you never had a reason!!!"

" no!!! i had to run some errands to the flying cabbage!!"

" flying cabbage?! what the hell is that?"

"... anyway...you'll still do those training"

" but we'll die!!!!!!"

"..."

" now..now!! let's all say thank you to the people who brought us her...thanks"

" thank you"

" TY"

" hn..."

" ERINO!!!"

" thank yo'!!"

" thanks!!"

" you're welcome!!!

suddenly, Iruka-sensei came inside the room.

" well,well... I see you have met your new member, Kakashi" he said.

"new member? what are you talking about?"

" ah yeah!!! I was on my way to Konoha when these group of ninjas came to kill me---as usual" The girl said rubbing the back of her hair with her palms.

" so you mean she's joining our team?"

" yes, and i'm afraid that's my news to you...have a good time with her, bye!" he said and disappeared.

" o--kay... let us go to the forest where we can get to know you more" Kakashi said

"okay!! You guys can go back to your punishment now!!" the girl shoed away the creatures as she went with Kakashi's group to the forest.

-----------------------------IN FOREST----------------------------------------------

" so tell us more about yourself..like your name what you like what you hate, your hobbies, your past, your parents, your sibling, etc........"

" well... My name is Miaca Sakura, I'm 11 years old and I love sparing, cooking, singing, and drawing...ow...also hanging out with my friends. I hate Akito and bad people. My hobbies...i dont feel like telling it. My past.. was um... it's too tragic to tell... My parents died cuz' Akito killed them. My siblings are...Kaoru, my younger brother...and Akito, My older brother who k-killed...my family.."

" do you belong to a clan then?"

" Uh...yeah, the Yuri clan...but..they died when the Shadow ninjas attacked."

" hmmm...I heard about that clan...headed by Nagari Yuri, is that correct?"

"no...Nagari was only a fake name so nobody would know his real identity...His real name is Xiyaze Yuri. My father."

" so,do you live with anyone?"

" yeah...I live with....hahaha secret!!!"

" well then, I am Kakashi Hatake, this is sakura, naruto, and sasuke. they'll be your team mates from now on"

" nice to meet you all. I hope we have a good relationship with each other!"

" now that we're finished, let's train with a 1 on 1 combat"

" YES!! i'll show you my skills--believe it!"

"(whispering to Sakura)does he always say that?!"

" yep"

" okay...The first fight will be Miaca vs. Sakura"

" I'll go easy on ya' Miaca"

" kekeke"

"BEGIN!!"

Sakura was first to charge. She took out a kunai and threw it at Miaca. Suddenly Miaca disappeared.

"where'd she go?!"

" over here!!!...Knock out Jutsu!!" Miaca appeared behind Sakura and knocked her out.

Naruto was amazed with her moves, to be able to knock out an opponent that easily...she must be an expert!

Kakashi walked over to where Sakura was drooling, and checked if she was still conscious...he then stood up and raised a hand

"Sakura is unable to continue, Miaca wins! she advances to the fight with Naruto!" He announced.

Miaca and Naruto stepped forward. Naruto smirked.

" I'll show you what i can do!" Naruto spoke.

Miaca waved a finger at him. " you shouldnt be over confident with your self...you might lose to me, Naruto-kun" She cried out. Kakashi nodded...this girl is an expert.

" Kagebushin Jutsu..Yuri style!" Miaca cried. Then, clones appeared and attacked Naruto.

" EASY!" Naruto shouted, taking out a kunai and throwing it at the clones.

" Sakura DRAGON ASSIST!" one of the clones cried as a dragon of color red appeared.

'hmmmm......i wonder where the real Miaca could be...' Kakashi wondered.

" WHAT IS THAT!!!" Naruto wailed as the kunai that hit the dragon flew off. He backed off a few steps as the dragon spoke.

" Is that the best you've got?" The dragon said in a dragon-ish way.

Naruto just stared at it, then the dragon spit out a huge mass of fire....which hit Naruto. Naruto was half- burned with a flame on the very tip of his hair.

" owww..." He mumbled before falling unconcious.

" Impressive....Miaca, you advanced to the fight with Uchiha Sasuke" Kakashi spoke while carrying Naruto and laying him beside Sakura, who was leaning on a tree.

" Well then, shall we get it started?" Miaca said with an evil smirk on her face.

" Go." Sasuke said as he charged towards her, a kunai in hand.

" I've been saving the best for you.....U-chi-ha...." Miaca whispered, forming 10 clones and transforming into a cat.

" CHARGE!!!!!!" her clones cried as they charged at the charging sasuke.

" Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!!" Sasuke wailed as he breathed flame from his mouth. Miaca gasped.

" Henge no jutsu!" The clones cried as they all transformed into Sasuke-s.

" What do you think you're trying to do! you're just wasting your chakra in copying me!" Sasuke cried.

" KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!!" the clones wailed as each of them created a huge mass of fireball. Sasuke tried to dodge it by running to his side,

but he was caught by one of the clones and helled him in position. The fireball approached closer and closer, making him nervous of dyeing now.

" Stop!" Yelled Kakashi as he ran between Sasuke and the fireball.

" Sasuke lost, you win Miaca" Said Kakashi.

The clones disappeared as well as the one holding Sasuke in place. It revealed the real Miaca standing next to Kakashi.

She gave him a questionable,yet amazingly cute look.

" aw...but I was having fun..." She said, putting a finger on her lip.

" Like I told you, Sasuke lost and you win...now stop that, it's freaky" Said Kakashi. Miaca nodded and faced Sasuke.

" you got lucky Uchiha, but next time, you're dead..." She mumbled coldly with a glare that would make Gaara sooooo proud.

She then ran to Naruto who invited her to eat ramen with him and she agreed. Both Naruto and her headed to Ichiraku's and ordered two ramen.

" so where are you staying?" Asked Naruto as he slurped his soup. Miaca paused and thought.

" hmmm... since i'm in Konoha, I might as well saty in a hotel." She simply answered and proceeded to eat her ramen.

" that's good!"

After that, both went to the appartment where Naruto lives and let her stay beside Naruto's room.

" well then, see ya' in the morning, Naruto-san"Said Miaca as she opened her room. Naruto gave her a smile and opened his too.

" If you need any help, just call me ,'kay?"

"yeah...Thanks." She said and went in her room to fix.

As soon as she was done, she went to her room and changed to a simple red t-shirt and blue shorts. She plopped on her bed and closed her eyes.

' I guess this wasnt so bad, right Kit?' asked her demon, a 10-tailed kitneko/ Half cat and half fox.

' i guess not...'

'That Naruto is nice isnt he?"

' very...'

' hey, i have a feeling...that somebody's watching us..'

' me too....but lets not look, okay, Chichi?'

' dont call me that.'

'...right...' Miaca yawned and turned to her right.

' g'night Chichi..'

'....g'night Kit'

Author's note:

NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!!!!!! 


	2. Meet the Akatsuki

**Author's note:**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2: "Meet the Akatsuki!"-------------------------------------------------**

Miaca woke up and stretched. She looked at her clock and reads the time.4:23._ 'I guess i'm early as usual.'_ She hoped down her bed and ran to the bathroom, taking some spare clothes with her. She took a nice refreshing bath and began thinking.

__

' Chichi? are you awake?'

****

' I said dont call me that'

__

' oh...sorry'

****

' what's wrong, kit?'

__

' they're still watching us...'

****

'...understood...there are about 3 of them, or probably 4, be careful always'

_' right'_

She stood up, stepping out of the tub and grabbing the towel nearby.

_' you dont think they're watching me right now right?'_

_**'...perverts...'**_

She sighed and wrapped the towel around herself and shut the lights. She began dressing herself with the clothes she brought and went out of the bathroom,opening the curtains of her window and revealing the sun coming out of the hills and mountains whole village was peaceful and nice. It was like a nice piece of poster, hanging on her window to show her what is nice about her life but under it is just a dirty piece of crap.

'..I'm getting pissed off....they're watching my every move!!!'

**' deal with it kit...it's normal for your fanboys.'**

' I dont think that they ARE my fanboys..'

**' Then DO SOMETHING!'**

Miaca sighed and faced the tree outside her window. She took a kunai and threw it in a brance, hitting it and making 2 people stumble and fall.

_' oops...my bad..'_ She quickly jumped off and ran towards them.

**' two?! I could've sensed 3 people..'**

_'..you're malfunctioning..'_

**' I am NOT a robot OR a puppet!'**

Miaca crouched down and began examining them. Black and red cloaks....AKATSUKI?!

_'..they found out about you, Chichi!'_

**'.I said dont call me that.'**

She took 2 steps back and took her fighting stance. The 2 people stood up and brushed off the dirt on their cloaks.

" Let me guess...you're gonna take Chichi is that correct?" She said. The blonde one took a step forward.

" who the hell is Chichi,un?" he asked. Miaca grinned sheepishly.

" my bijuu!" She said.

" Her name is NOT Chichi,un"

"then what IS her name,blondie?"

"uhh..." The blonde tugged on the other's shoulder.

" danna? what's its name again,un?"he whispered.

"Raichibi, the 10-tailed Tiger..also known as Rakira" Said the red-haired Akatsuki. The blonde grinned and pointed at the girl.

" Raichibi! also known as RAKIRA!!!!!!UN!!" He yelled.

" ...*mumblecheatermumble*...anywho...I'm not going in without a fi-" She was cut short as the red-haired Akatsuki member knocked her out and carried her on his shoulders.

" c'mon brat" He said and jumped off.

" Danna! wait!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miaca woke up in a dim litted room, torches acted as the light.

_'..please they didnt take Chichi yet...'_

**' i already told you, DONT CALL ME THAT!!'**

_' Chichi! you're alive!!!'_

**' yes I am. now let's get out of here... It's freaky.'**

_' okay!'_

She ran for the door and tried to open it when somebody opened it and knocked her down. She rubbed her sore butt and looked at the guy.

" guess she's finally awake, un"

" ..hmph..." she scoffed and crossed her arms.

" come with me. Leader wants to see you, un"

Miaca pouted but obeyed. She ran and got her bag from the bed she used to sleep a while back and quickly followed.

" leave it, un"

" no."

" leave."

" no"

" You're a hostage so, OBEY and LEAVE IT, un"

" no."

" leave. now. or. else. un."

" nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

" ...fine! now c'mon, un!!!"

" what's with the 'un'?"

" nothing, Un"

"see!"

0_o;

" let's just go,un!" Deidara yelled and pulled the girl along.

The girl was now irritated with him dragging her like a ragdoll. She whiped his hand away and walked by herself. Soon, they reached a very dark cave-like room. Miaca couldnt see where she is going so she clinged onto Deidara's cloak.

" I brought her like you asked, leader-sama, un" Said Deidara. Miaca stared at the darkness before activating her kekei genkai.

_'hmm...interesting place...'_ She thought.

" Thank you. Deidara, you may now leave" said the voice.

Deidara bowed down and left, shutting the door behind him. Miaca looked at the person and stared.

" why did you bring me here?" She asked.

" for normal jinchuurinki-s, we usually take away their bijuu-s...but for you, I ask of you to join us" Said the voice.

" W-what?!join you?" Miaca yelled in surprise.

The 'leader' took a step infront of her and grab hold of her hair. Miaca attempted to remove his hand away, but with no avail.

" i'm not in a good mood right now" He said. Miaca scoffed.

" me too!" she yelled and surprisingly took a backflip, hitting the leader on the nose.

" aw damn it!" He cursed and and threw a kunai at her.

Miaca immidiately dodged it and did handsigns.

" Copy Cat!" She yelled as cat ears and a cat tail appeared. Her eyes glowed bright yellow.

" Cat's eyes: Rinnengan!" She yelled. Her eyes turning to that of Pein.

" what the?" Pein stared but stopped and used a technique on her. And she does the same.

The continued fighting for a while until the battle came in an end...Miaca lost, having not enough chakra to do even a single jutsu.

Pein picked up the girl by her hair and forced her to look in his eyes.

" Join or the orphanage gets it." He growled.

" why? why involve them?!" She yelled.

" I've already sent itachi and Kisame to elliminate those who live there. Now it's your choice. Join or Let them die" Pein said in a dark manner.

" dammit..." She whispered and made up her mind.

" Fine. I'll join, just dont hurt them..." She said. Pein smirked.

" Very good." He let go of her hair and turned back.

" You'll begin your test tomorrow. Be prepared...you may go to konoha nd train to be a chuunin, But." He paused and glared at her.

" If you tell anyone about you being an Akatsuki. They DIE"

" H-hai...."

**TO BE CONTINUED-----------------------**

**Author's note: **

**How was it? nice? bad? plss review!!!!!!!!!!**

**It's kinda short though...but I tried. ^-^**


	3. Deciding whether to join or not

**-----------CHAPTER 3: -------------**

**" Deicision"**

_**Recap:**_

_" Join or the orphanage gets it." He growled._

_" why? why involve them?!" She yelled._

_" I've already sent itachi and Kisame to elliminate those who live there. Now it's your choice. Join or Let them die" Pein said in a dark manner._

_" dammit..." She whispered and made up her mind._

_" Fine. I'll join, just dont hurt them..." She said. Pein smirked._

_" Very good." He let go of her hair and turned back._

_" You'll begin your test tomorrow. Be prepared...you may go to konoha nd train to be a chuunin, But." He paused and glared at her._

_" If you tell anyone about you being an Akatsuki. They DIE"_

_" H-hai...."_

_-------------------------------------_

Miaca wandered at the streets of Konoha, wondering if joining the akatsuki is a good idea. She sighed and ran to the orphanage.

" Guys! I'm back!" She yelled as she pushed open the door.

She scanned the place. Giggles were heard from the shadows and she shook her head.

" Janie, Kyle, Sora! i know you're there. Come out now." She said.

Three kids appeared from the shadows and grinned sheepishly.

" Wow, Mi-sama! you're really impressive!!" Said Kyle. Kyle has blue hair and greenish tinted eyes.

" of course, she's a Genin!" Sora playfully punced kyle, Sora has grayish-white hair and blue tinted orbs.

" Being a Genin is hard too! Mi-sama does D-ranks!" Janie cried. Janie has light red hair (a little pinkish) and Magenta orbs.

" listen guys...if you're trying to sneak on somebody, dont giggle too much." Miaca said.

" sowwy!" They said in unison.

" Where's the others? I havent seen them for a while" She added.

" Ura-san told us to stay here while the others go with him to the market." Janie said.

" We got the ADVANTAGE!!!!" Kyle cried. Miaca slapped her forehead.

" I'm not teaching you new techniques." She said.

" but you said you'll teach us your puppet jutsus!" He yelled.

" No. I said i'll teach you summons." Miaca said. Sora agreed

" yey! summons!" she said.

" B-but i thought it would be about explosions and how to make one!" Janie screamed back.

Soon, the three orphans began to argue. Puppet jutsus, summons or explosives? Miaca growled in frustration. How is she going to deal with this?!

" Mi-sama! which jutsu will you teach?!" Janie said. Miaca thought of a simple jutsu that they should pactice with.

" yeah?" They asked in unison.

They looked up at her with puppy eyes. (puppy eyes jutsu!!!). Miaca sighed. Why did she teach them how to do that?

" I'll um...teach you, uh...Exploding puppet summoning jutsu!" Miaca said.

" Alright!!!" They yelled and jumped to hug her.

" We'll start tomorrow." Miaca said.

" HAI!!!" They cried in joy.

Miaca sighed and went out. She looked around the forest clearing before setting her back on the grassy shades.

" I made more trouble....Exploding puppet summoning jutsu?! what was I thinking?! I cant do that! Augh..." She growled.

She took her fighting stance and did handsigns.

" Sacred art! Demon sphere!" She cried, making a whitish orb appear on her left palm.

" Sacred Art! Demon scythe level 2!" She yelled again as a reddish chakra formed a figure of a scythe.

" Now...Sacred art! Demon Hit!!"

She tossed the sphere on the air, slashing it with her scythe and sending the ball flying towards the trees. In a second, the ball formed a path of burning trees until it hits a nearby mountain. The sphere created a crater on the mountain and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" Demon Hit, mastered!" She yelled in victory.

She plopped down on the ground and sighed.

_' did i make the right decision to join?'_

**' you did it to protect the children in the orphanage, kit.'**

_' you're right, chichi'_

**' dont call me that.'**

**'**_ i didnt know what to do....'_

**' you could've killed that guy.'**

_' i know...but. i dont like killing anymore...'_

**' even if it costs you their life!?'**

_' demon silencing jutsu!'_

Her Demon began snoring in her head, which makes it hard to concentrate.

" I know I made a wrong decision but it's for their own good. Even if i die!" She yelled to the skies.

" I joined a criminal organization for their sake! I wont let anything stop me from saving their lives" She whispered.

" But...how will I cope up to their level...The'yre criminals!!!" She yelled.

Miaca sat up and took out a scroll. She wrote a letter for the orphanage and let a squirell carry it there. She kept her scroll and plopped down on the grassy clearing.

'maybe later on, it will come out good...' she thought and closed her eyes for a short nap.

**TO BE CONTINUED------------**

**Author's note:**

** I do not know how a 'exploding puppet jutsu' works...so...pretend that you know or make up your own opinion o how it works. you might notice that i have wrong spellings when it comes to wods that has the letters: **

**-r**

**-f**

**-v**

** This stupid keyboad is making me do it!!! cuse you stupid keyboad!!**

**...**

**END---------**


	4. Thunder vs Water and Miaca's Biography

**CHAPTER 4**

**" Thunder vs. Water"**

**+ Miaca's Biography**

Miaca woke up and stretched.

_' that was one heck of a nap'_ she thought.

" took ya' so long to wake up, un." A familiar voice cooed in. miaca looked at the person standing infront of her.

" hmmm? what'cha doing here?" Miaca asked.

" Leader-sama told us to fetch you. You're up against Kisame" Sasori said. Miaca nodded and brushed off imaginary dirt of her skirt.

" c'mon, I dont want to take too long just to fetch a girl, un" Deidara said and climbed on his clay bird.

"do you want to ride or walk,un?" He asked

Miaca shook her head and did handsigns.

" Demon wings!" she cried as wings sprouted from her back and blew gusts of wind everywhere.

" I have to get back before dinner. I'll make the fight quick" She said and flew off.

" troublesome" Deidara sighed and commanded his bird to follow the girl.

Sasori walked.

**TIMESKIP!!!------------------------------------------------**

The trio made it back to the base quickly. No arguements and enemies.

" Finally your -beep- back!! leader's been -beep- blaming me for everything!!!" Yelled an irritated old man.

" Uh...why is there an old man in Akatsuki?" Questioned Miaca.

" I'm not a -beep- old man! I'm a -beep- Jashinist! this is just my -beep- natural hair color, -beep-!!" Said the so-called-Gray-haired guy.

"oh...wait! did you say you're a Jashinist?! I'm one too!!" Yelled the girl.

" aw please...that's a lie"

" I'm half"

" Oh My Jashin?! The Half?!"

" ???"

Miaca stared for a while before Sasori and Deidara pulled her to the Leader's place. They opened the door and pushed her in.

" I didnt expect you to come...but since you did. I'll give you the honor of choosing your opponent" Said the leader.

" Forget it! I'm sticking to the one you told me to fight with!" Miaca yelled.

" (sigh) Kisame, get in here!" The leader jumped to join the rest in the sides.

A guy with blue hair and skin approached her. He has a huge sword slung on his back and he grinned at her.

" Nice to see you decide to fight me, chick" He said.

_' did he just?!'_

**' Oooh..he's dead'**

" Nobody. I repeat. NOBODY calls me that and gets away ALIVE!!!" She yelled and took out a kunai.

" tough one" He said and got hold of his sword.

Kisame swinged his sword at her. Miaca jumped up and landed on the tip of his sword. She grab hold of it and swung it around. Kisame's grip on it loosened until his grip was fully gone. Miaca got the upper hand as she took the sword with her, attempting to slice him up. She charged at him and filled the sword with her chakra. She swished it around creating large gusts of wind to blow at him.

" wow..." Kisame mumbled and dodged pass the winds.

Only to be blown back by the wind currents. He hits the hard stone wall and falls to the ground.

" **Nobody** dares call me Chick!" He voice was changing from evil to anger. She ran towards him, but backflipped, hitting him in his chest. She ran back and took a fighting stance

"hmm?" they hummed at her tone. Is she like Zetsu or something?

" heh..no more mr. nice guy...Whirlpool!" Kisame yelled as a huge whirlpool-like thingy came out of nowhere and sucked everything.

" Thunderblast!"

The ceiling blated to bits as a huge lightning struck the raging whirlpool. The water exploded and was dropped everywhere, covering everybody with it.

" hey!!!" Kisame yelled. Miaca smirked.

" Thunder always beats water, **dumbass**." And again her tone was changing.

" Damn..." Kisame took hold of her sword and launched at her.

Miaca did handsigns and Her eyes changed from Red to Golden Yellow.

" Copy Cat!" She cried. Kisame froze for a while before blinking.

" what did you do?...." He asked but decided to do that later. He continued running at her.

"Whirlpool!" She yelled as the same whirlpool appeared infront of Kisame and drowned him in transparent water.

" Thunder spark!" Thunder came out of her palms and headed straight at him, shocking him of 100,000 volts or something.

Kisame yelled and fell to the ground, electricity surging through him. He tried to push himself up, but couldnt. He fell on the ground with a 'thud'.

" ow..." he mumbled and looked up.

" Game over." She stood infront of him, his sword pointed right at him.

" Augh..." He smacked his head on the floor.

" fine..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" I never thought his sword..."

" yeah..why didnt it react?"

" no idea"

" interesting.."

" she's good.."

Mumbles were heard from the whole place about Kisame's loss. Miaca approached the shark-man.

" It's fine... you were put in a great disadvantage.." She said.

" (sigh) i know...that's why you still stick into fighting me,right?" Kisame said.

" yeah!...oh, sorry for your lost...but you were incredible!" She yelled.

" thanks, you too."

" You're welcome...Kisame-san!" She recalled.

" You're welcome as well"

Miaca nodded and went to Pein's office. She knocked for a while and sighed.

" Leader-sama! Can I come in?" She yelled.

" yes, you may."

She entered the room and bowed. Pein waved his hand and pulled out a plastic with something in it.

" You passed. Here is your cloak and ring" He said.

" uh...thanks?" She mumbled either a question or appreciation.

She walked over to the table and picked up the plastic. She peeped inside and smiled at him.

" arigatou, Leader-sama" She said. Pein nodded.

" Deidara will escort you to your room." He said. Miaca looked Behind her and saw the blonde on the door.

" am I sharing rooms with anyone?" She questioned.

" maybe...maybe not"

?????

Miaca sighed and followed Deidara. They both walked together in silence, passing by other members with a warm smile.

" sooo...uh, I hear that you're a bomber for hire..." Miaca started.

" oh..yeah i was, un"

" how did you end up in Akatsuki, then?"

" i got defeated by Itachi, so I had to join, un"

" oh..."

" why did you join,un?"

" Leader-sama threatened me.."

" force..."

"yeah..."

They stopped infront of a door with a drawing of a cat (by tobi!) and entered. The place was quiet old. It had a bed, closet, a bedside drawer, a door to the bathroom and other more stuffs.

" needs....decoratement and art!" Miaca yelled and began searching through her bag for decorating things.

Deidara watched her and sighed. Pein is recruiting the worst members of all time....

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!--------------**

**Author's note!**

Please review!!!!!! oh...and here's the biography you are waiting for!

**Name:** Miaca Sakura (true name: Miko Yuri)

**Age:** 15

**Clan:** Yuri clan or Neko Nins clan

**Bloodtype:** AB

**B-day:** September 28

**Hair color/style:** Blood red color reaching to her waistline and usually tied in a high ponytail.

**Eye color:** Red like Itachi's/ usually turns gold yellow when using Kekei Genkai or other techniques of her clan.

**Occupation:** Ninja/Singer/ Caretaker of an orphanage

**Interests:** making friends

**Likes:** Cats, friends, tuna, milk etc...

**Dislikes:** Akito, Water. (that's why she beat up Kisame)

**Bad habits:** Getting carried away when fighting

**Weapons:** Swords, kunais, senbons, scythe and others.

**Abilties: **Thunder attacks, Some fire techniques, 2 water jutsus 1 earth justu, 2 wind jutsus, able to summon animals in her need and can transform in either a Cat, Weasel, Lion or an Eagle.

**Hobbies: **sparring, drawing, singing, cooking

**Jutsus:**

1. Copy cat- allows her to copy the techniques of the last one she touched. Number of jutsus copied depends on her chakra level.

2. Thunder blast- read the story

3. Thunder spark- same as above.

4. Demon scythe- creates in a form of a redish chakra shaped like a scythe (almost like Hidan's)

5. Demon sphere- Almost like Chidor/Rasengan except it can be used as a long-ranged attack or short-range.

6. Demon hit- Demon sphere+Demon scythe= demon hit. Kinda like playing baseball if you know what i mean...

7. Yuri dragon assist-???

etc......

( I'm still working on the others)

**Others:** Has 10-tailed Cat. Half-jashinist. etc.


	5. Mission 1: Miaca, Sasori, Deidara!

**CHAPTER 5**

**" FIRST MISSION"**

_RECAP:_

_" sooo...uh, I hear that you're a bomber for hire..." Miaca started._

_" oh..yeah i was, un"_

_" how did you end up in Akatsuki, then?"_

_" i got defeated by Itachi, so I had to join, un"_

_" oh..."_

_" why did you join,un?"_

_" Leader-sama threatened me.."_

_" force..."_

_"yeah..."_

_They stopped infront of a door with a drawing of a cat (by tobi!) and entered. The place was quiet old. It had a bed, closet, a bedside drawer, a door to the bathroom and other more stuffs._

_" needs....decoratement and art!" Miaca yelled and began searching through her bag for decorating things._

_Deidara watched her and sighed. Pein is recruiting the worst members of all time...._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Deidara knocked on Miaca's red/yellow painted door.

"come out, un! Leader wants us in a mission!" He yelled.

" just a couple more like this and like that...and...." Miaca mumbled in the room.

" Hurry it up,un!!"

" uwahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and soon, noises of crashing and stuffs falling were heard.

" oops....you okay, un?" He slowly opened the door and peeked.

" uh.." He mumbled.

Miaca rubbed her sore butt and looked at what her 'accident' caused.

" It's...It's...it's..." She tried to think of the right words to say.

" sorry... I didnt mean t-"

" It's A MASTERPIECE!!!!" She yelled.

" eh?"

" LOok!!! It Is FreAKinG AwESomE!!!" She yelled.

" uh...oh yeah! Pein said that we'll have a mission, un" He inquired.

" right...wait just a second." She said and ran to her bag and slung it to her shoulder.

" done." She said.

" won't you need food, un?"

" nah...I survived in the wild" She said.

" oh..c'mon, un"

" hai!"

**OUTSIDE OF THE CAVE- ER I MEAN *BASE***

" so....what's our mission?" Miaca asked while walking side-by-side the artists.

" Assassination." Sasori simply said.

" could you be more specific?!"

" We'll need to assassinate Kishiyuu Tanakari. He knows where our base is located, so Pein sent us to kill him."

" By Kishiyuu, do you mean Kishiyuu of the arts and crafts store in Konoha?" Miaca asked.

" hmm?"

" I cant kill him! he's The one giving me discounts on my art tools!!"

" we need to kill him. He knows us and where we are."

" I-I'm sure i can talk to him!!!"

" fine...make sure he doesnt tell anybody."

" hai!"

Miaca surprisingly hugged Sasori and mumbled the words 'thank you' a lot. Sasori shoved her off and sprinted towards Konoha.

" Meanie!!" She yelled and pouted.

" dont worry, he's shy around girls, un" Said Deidara and followed his Danna towards Konoha.

" HE'S A PUPPET!!!!" Miaca screamed and decided to follow.

They arrived in Konoha moments later. They disguised themselves and went in Konoha, without the guard's care.

" sooo...where can we find Kishiyuu,un?" Asked Deidara. Miaca looked around and smiled.

" Neat! they've got new water resistant scrolls!!" Miaca quickly ran to a shop nearby and entered.

Sasori and Deidara shrugged and watched her from outside. They heard the whole conversation...

" Hi, Kishiyuu-san!! " Miaca yelled to a brown-haired salesman.

" oh, long time no see Miaca"

" Say, do you happen to know he Akatsuki?"

" hmmm..come to think of it, Yes. You're part of it too, arent you?"

" Wh-what?!"

" nah dont worry..I wont tell.."

" PLEASE DONT!! I DONT WANT TO BE CHASED BY ANBU!"

" it's okay...I wont. But why did you join?"

" The leader forced me to join or the orphanage dies..."

" hmm...harsh"

" So you wont tell me?"

" sure...on one condition."

" what's that?"

" Be my number one costumer and buy my items, would ya? my family's growing poor!!"

" okay! dont worry I'll help!! on one condition..."

" what is that?"

" you give me a water resistant scroll!!"

" pretty common for an artist like you..heh, here anyway" The salesman handed her 2 scrolls.

" I only asked 1, Kishiyuu-san."

" Buy one take one...only for you that is."

" thankS!! by the way, do you have puppet parts and clay?"

" uh..yeah. 3rd column 2nd shelf"

" thanks!"

Miaca dashed of to the shelf and gathered some stuffs. She ran back to the counter and took out her wallet.

" how much for all of this?"

" 74 yen."

" that's low.."

" discount on YOUR every buy"

" oh, thanks"

--------OUTSIDE---------

" so I'm guessing he wont tell, un?" Deidara asked.

" yeah, he promised!" She replied

" you sure about that?" Sasori broke in.

" hai! he never broke a single promise!"

" well...fine, we better leave now, un"

" I brought this for you guys as well!" Miaca handed each of them a plastic bag.

Deidara opened his and found clay. He then thanked her and she smiled back. Sasori found new puppet parts and just ' tch.' on her.

" your. welcome." Miaca mumbled at Sasori and followed them back to base.

" so, how was it?" Pein asked.

" easy."

" did you bring back the body?"

" no. He promised."

" WHAT?!" Pein snapped and slammed his hand on his desk.

" He promised he'll not say anything!"

" ..fine, BUT if he says one word about us. Miaca. You'll be killed." Pein warned.

" Hai, leader-sama!"

" very well then, you're dismissed."

" arigatou!"

--------------------------------

" Miaca?" Deidara said as he knocked on her door.

" come in." She replied from the inside.

Deidara pushed open the door and entered. He found Miaca siting on her bed with a sketch pad.

" what are you drawing, un?" He asked as he settled down beside her.

" The akatsuki!" She yelled in joy.

" mind if I see it,un?"

" sure."

Miaca handed him the sketch pad, which he took and looked at the drawing. He and Sasori were on the left side, with a speech balloon of their usual arguement. Hidan and Kakuzu where in the center, Hidan polishing his scythe and Kakuzu with money. Itachi and Kisame were in the right, Itachi 'hn'-ing and Kisame glaring at him. Pein was on top, Konan wasnt done yet, but she was beside him.

" Nice, un" Deidara complimented.

" Thanks.."

" why didnt you include yourself, un?"

" I dont have too..I AM the one who draw it ." She said.

" yeah, nice logic,un"

"= ^-^ ="

" well, I better go now, un. See ya' tomorrow, un" Deidara said and shut the door behind him.

" 'kay."

------------------------

Miaca layed on her bed, arms crossed behind her head and facing the ceiling.

**' Kit...'**

_' yes Chichi?'_

**' dont call...nah, forget it... How do you like the Akatsuki?'**

_" hmmm...pretty boring I guess...but Deidara's nice'_

**' what do you think of each of them, Kit?'**

' _Itachi's like Sasuke...all uchihas have one thing in common. Besides the fangirls. EMONESS'_

**' I cant argue with that..'**

_' Kisame's a fish out of water.'_

**'duh..'**

_' Hidan's a phycho..and foul mouth'_

**' yes.'**

_' Kakuzu's greedy!'_

**' of course'**

_' Dei is nice, MY FAVORITE!'_

**' okay..'**

_' Sasori's a jurk'_

**'hai'**

_' Konan's good. Pein's the opposite.'_

**' okay.'**

_' well...good night.**'**_

**' you too.'**

**TO BE CONTINUED----------**

**author's note:**

** please review!!**

**Miaca: pft..like anybody would want to review this piece of -beep-.**

**Author: I never taught you that!!! where did you learn it?!**

**Miaca: Hidan's COLORFUL LANGUAGE.**

**Author: HIDAN!!! -stomps out the room and searched for Hidan-**

**Hidan: hey author-sama! what'cha doi-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**- noises of crashing and others-**

**Author: -stomps back into room- hello. O.o**

**Miaca: '-'**

**author: anyway...PLS REVIEW!!**


	6. The Hidden Past

**------------------------CHAPTER 6---------------------**

**" THE HIDDEN PAST"**

Miaca was sleeping in her room, when suddenly...

" Miaca. Report to my office. now!"

Miaca quickly arose from her bed and looked around. Nothing. She shrugged.

" Must be Pein..." She mumbled and stood up. She grabbed her bag and walked to his office.

She knocked on the door 3 times until it opened by Hidan. She was surprised to see all the Akatsuki members in the room as well. She nervously sat down on an empty chair, just infront of Pein. Pein cleared his throat and spoke.

" We gather her today for a very important question." He said.

" A question? we're here for a freakin' question?!" Hidan yelled, obviously irritated.

" Hidan quiet down." Kakuzu said. Hidan piped down and pouted.

" Miaca." Pein said. She winced and looked at him.

Is this question for her?

" The question is for you."

That answers it.

" wh-what is it about?" She asked.

" tell us your background." Pein said.

This could be bad...really bad. What if they found out about her...oh God

" Um...how do I start?" She shly asked.

" just tell us your freakin' background, girl!!" Hidan yelled irritated.

Miaca gulped and sighed...here goes nothing...

" My name is Miaca Sakura, from the Yuri clan headed by Xiyaze Yuri. My clan died when the shadow ninjas attacked and now me, Kaoru and Akito are left. Kaoru died when Akito fought with him, now he's out to kill me in order to be the next leader. I need to be stronger so i'll be the one reviving my clan and be the new leader. I went to an unknown vilage to train but they captured me when they found out about my clan. You see, Yuri clan is as strong as the Uchiha clan and any other clans, only with advanced and complicated techniques that only we can learn." She said.

" continue.."

" I was kept in a lab and they performed various experiments on me. They tried making artificial kekei genkai and bijuu. That was when i managed to activate my kekei genkai."

" what exactly does it do?"

" It actually has 13 phases...Up until now i can only use 3..physic eye(able to see opponent's type of chakra and use it as an advantage), confusion eye (like mangekyuu) and cat's eye (copy an eye technique like sharingan and byakugan). "

" I see.."

" Well... after the activation of the eye... A fortune teller told me about my Bijuu...it was created when one of the experiments went wrong...resulting to a creature created in me...According to the machines, It was a cat...10-tailed cat...And so The 10th Bijuu is born!" Miaca exclaimed.

" ah..so that was you all along then,un" Said Deidara. Miaca nodded and returned the conversation.

" I escaped from captivity and helped an orphanage just outside Konoha. Kirara, Akira, Erino, Raika!!! Come out from the ceiling. NOW!!" She changed the subject. None.

" Kirara! I can smell your dangos. OUT now.!!"

4 creatures came out the ceiling and kneeled beside her. One has red and white fur, the other has pink and white with a ribbon on her left ear, one has a blue/white and a cape around, the last has red/white fur and small dragon-like tiny wings.

" How'd you know we were there?" Asked the pink one.

" Akira...before you come here..make sure KIRARA doesnt bring food." Miaca growled.

" alright oneesan...but can i still eat food?" The creature with red/white fur, Kirara, asked.

" no. go back to your training immidiately. You've got lots of bounties to gather...we dont have enough money to supply foods for you guys...especially is YOU keep on eating them." Miaca said.

"but i'm hungry..i'm aleady trying to pevent myself from eating you-er i mean humans" Kirara pleaded.

" Kirara...." Miaca said evilly, scaring eveyone in the room.

" I'm SOOOOOOO sorry oneesan!!! I PROMISE I'LL NOT EAT ANYONE ANYMORE!!!!" He cried, begging for an appology.

" Erino, take care of Kirara. Raika, gather the bounties you've " Miaca ordered.

" but we dont have bounties today! somebody got all..." Raika said.

" ???" Miaca stared in confusion.

" somebody gathered ALL the bounties BEFORE us." Raika explained.

" NO!!!! I WANT YOU TO KILL THE ! WE NEED THE MONEY FOR TOMORROWS TRAVEL." Miaca screamed.

Everyone looked at Kakuzu.

"what?" He asked.

" give her money." Said Konan.

" Are you insane?!" He frantically yelled.

" no. give her enough money fo her travel." Said Konan.

" b-but..."

" NOW."

" ....fine..."

Kakuzu handed her some money and sighed.

" there goes some of my babies.." Kakuzu mumbled.

Miaca counted the money and smiled.

" that's enough for some days, thanks!" She yelled. She turned her head to face the 4 creatures.

" i need you to go advance and hunt the new bounties. If anyone interupts, Kill them." She ordered.

" hai!" They all disappeared in a flash.

" soooo...who were those,un?"

" Kirara is the one with red/white fur and the shiny thing on his neck, he LOVES shiny. Akira is the pink, she likes Kirara. Erino is the blue one, he's always annoyed and like Itachi-san. Raika is the other red, he loves weaponry." Miaca explained.

" ...you're weird."

" a lot says that"

" well....we'll continue this later on. It's past 12." Said leader.

" yey!!! 12:00 means more victims of my pranks!!!" cried Miaca and ran to the door.

" your scary.."

" I scare everyone." With that she disappeared.

" I...need a vacation..."

**TO BE CONTINUED-------------**

**Autho's note:**

** sory i had to cut the past of Miaca but i pomise i'll make more!**

**Plsss eview!!!**

**CUSE THIS KEYBOAD!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Feeling sorry for the girl

**-----------CHAPTER 7-------------**

**" Feeling sorry for the girl"**

" GUYS!!!" Hidan practically yelled to the whole base.

The doors opened and out came the lazy and pissed off members. That doesnt include Miaca cuz' she's in a mission.

" what now,un?!" Deidara asked. Hidan grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to a wall.

" R-RAPE!!!!!" Deidara screamed. The members looked at Hidan and pulled him off the blonde.

" what is it Hidan?" Pein asked, irritated.

" I found Miaca's Diary!!"

" and where did you find it?"

" She left it in her room!"

" and why were you in her room?"

" uhh...forget it, let's read this thing!" Hidan held up a red/yellow book with the word: **'TOUCH AND DIE'**

" you know...I noticed that most of her stuffs are colored either red or yellow" Said Kakuzu.

" her favorite color, i think" Sasori said

" yeah...now let's focus on her diary!!!" Hidan yelled.

" don't you know anything about privacy, un?"

" a little.."

" don't you know how to read as well? there's a sign that reads: TOUCH AND DIE." Zetsu stated.

" Pft...I'm immortal...now..." He carefully opened the book and read her first entry.

_June 6,_

_Dear journal/diary,_

_I guess this day wasnt so bad... it was a little irritating, but still good. I spent a whole day searching for bounties but somebody got all. WHOEVER YOU ARE! SHOW YOUR SELF OR DIE!!!!_

**_(everyone looks at Kakuzu. Kakuzu sweatdropped)_**

_Kirara ate the food supply, Akira pounded him and Raika trained...Erino stayed in the shadows. He blends in and HOW THE HELL DOES HE DO THAT?!_

_Those are the bad news.. good news is Ura-san trained me a new technique. It was a little bit hard but I got to master it._

_The orphanage almost got destroyed when Raika cooked. The whole kitchen was on fire! but now it's soaking wet!!_

_Ura-san is sooooo cool...I wish he'll stay here forever...Yeah right! nobody is immortal!...I'm lucky since I have 9 lives...of course! cats have 9-lives!!!_

_hugs and kisses,_

_Miaca_

**_( Everybody stared. Hidan skipped some pages and stopped in a page with a cat exploding.)_**

_June 8_

_Dear piece of paper,_

_You might be wondering about the cat exploding....that's just my NEWEST CREATED TECHNIQUE!!!....not making a cat explode no jutsu..a technique which I can make everything I touch EXPLODE!!!...of course, I need to make them inhale a chemical and wherever it goes...the explosion happens._

_Wow...I never thought blowing up people could be so....Fun?...._

_The usual, Kirara stole shiny, Akira stalked him, Raika stalked her, Erino stays in the shadow._

_Ura-san told me that he'll be leaving for a few days or so...a mission and i'm incharge of the orphanage. He left in the afternoon and I prepared him some food for his journey._

_Today, I found a lil' Blue Jay...I took care of it and it treated me like a master. I found out that I LOVE BLUE JAYS!!!!!_

_with love,_

_Miaca_

**_(she really is weird- by Zetsu)_**

_July 12,_

_Dear diary,_

_Sorry for taking too long to write. I had the toughest mission in the history of cat-kind!!! and now i'm in a forest, camping. I'll be returning in the orphanage by the next day after the next day after the next day of tomorrow._

_I had fish for breakfast, Fish for lunch and ...you've guessed it! Freakin' fish for DINNER!!!_

_My mission was about assassinating 37 Anbus. They are out to kill me and so I killed them first._

_Ura-san returned from his mission 7 days ago. I went on this mission after he came back. Oh God...I wish I can see him again...Those deep blue eyes...shiny brown hair..He's so special. I dont know what'll I do without him!!! I wonder how he's doing now...._

_I have to go, somebody's in the woods as well....Woopee! another victim of my pranks! Did I mension that I love Blue jays?! I did? oh...okay then...I LOVE BLUE JAYS!!!!!_

_sincerely yours-er i mean mine,_

_Miaca_

**_(Hidan scowled and flipped the pages of the book until he came to one that is soaked with tears. They carefully read it and could notice the letters that were smuddered in her tears.)_**

_Jun**e** 16_

_De**a**r Dia**ry**,_

_I...**I **cant wri**te** that much...anymore....**W**hen I arri**ve** in the orph**an**age...I saw...Ura-san...**dea**d.....I...He...De**ad.**..DAMMIT!!!! HE'S F*CKING DE**A**D!!!....Takariru.**..he** killed him. THAT B**A**STARD!! HE F*CKIN**G K**ILLED MY M**A**ST**E**R!!!...I couldnt do anything any**mo**re...Ura-san i**s** dead..he's dead...T**he** only o**n**e that cared..l**o**ved a**nd** protected me...Dead....Takarir**u k**illed him...That freaki**ng **monster **m**ass**a**cred..the whol**e **place..._

_I...T**a**kariru is goi**n**g down. **H**e's gonna beHAVIN**G** A FRE**AK**ING BAD T**IM**E IN HEL**L. HE WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID.**_

**_-Miaca_**

**( They felt sorry for what happened to stopped reading and put away the book)**

" I feel sorry.." Said Konan.

" probably...me too"

" OMG! WHAT IS THE UCHIHA ITACHI SAYING?!"

" shut up. I'm sorry for her that's all."

" ..."

" I..better put this back..."

" go. before she comes back."

" right"

**TO BE CONTINUED______________________**

**Takariru is a cold-hearted killer who wants to get Miaca's powers and use it for world domination. He's by far the strongest opponent that Miaca faced. Takariru wears a mask all around. It has 2 eyeholes and a mark of Konoha on it. He has an amazing ability to manipulate and control fire and water, a perfect combination. Takariru is 32 years old, and has dark brown eyes and black hair with red streaks on them.**

**He managed to kill 62 jounins and anbus in one day. A true killer up for Miaca.**

**END------**

**Author's note:**

** ...uh....**

**END---------- ^-^**


	8. The man with a BLOODY axe

**---------------CHAPTER 8---------------**

**" THE MAN WITH THE BLOODY AXE"**

Miaca, Deidara and Sasori are heading to Iwa for an assassination mission from Pein-sama. They walked in the forest for an hour in utter silence.

" So..what now?" Asked Miaca, trying to break the unusual silence that surrounds them.

" We stop by in an Inn nearby and ask others about our victim" Sasori said.

Miaca nodded and looked around.

" this place seems familiar...but I can't...Remember.." She whispered.

**' It's a path to Iwa...you used to go there, Kit'**

_'really? I dont remember..'_

**'You didnt go there much anymore..'**

_'ohh...'_

Miaca continued to look around and tried remembering something. Deidara looked at her from the corner of his eye.

" you seem to be deep in thought, un" Said Deidara.

Miaca snapped out of her flashbacks and grinned sheepishly at him.

" This path seems so familiar...Chichi says that I used to got to Iwa in this path!" She cried.

" oh...okay, un"

-------------------------------

They walked for another hour and stopped infront of an Inn. They entered and talked to the guy in the counter.

" have you seen this guy?!" Sasori half yelled.

" um...sir, I dont usually go outside and-"

" Just tell me! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM?!" Sasori now yelled.

Miaca immediately pushed Sasori and winked at him. Sasori gave her a questionable look.

"trust me...I know what to do.." Miaca whispered and twirled around.

She looked at the manager and smiled sweetly.

" Hello sir, Have you seen a guy that looked like this? he stole something from me and I need it back.." She said.

" yes miss...He went here 3 days ago and left without saying a word....now...what did he stole from you?" Said the manager.

" 5,000 yen...I was supposed to donate it for the orphanage..but now..*sniff* its...it's..*sniff*" Miaca pretended to cry..

The manager immediately took something from his pocket and handed it to her.

" this may not be...enough, but I'm sure it will help.." He whispered.

" thanks!!" She took the money quickly and disappeared with his team.

--------OUTSIDE---------

" yes!! I have enough for our food!!!!!!!!" Yelled Miaca.

" You sure know how to use your charm, un"

" maybe you should too, After all..You DO look smexy..You might seduce guys as well..." Mumbled Miaca.

" W-what, un?!"

" nuthin!!!" Miaca joked.

She looked around and noticed...

" where's Sasori?" She asked and looked at Deidara...Who wasnt there as well..

" dammit!!!" Yelled Miaca, desperate to sense them.

None.

" Augh!!! FINE!! I'll look for him MYSELF!!" She yelled and went the opposite way.

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

" Danna..Are you sure she'll cope up,un?"

" no."

" but.."

" I said no."

" what if Pein kills us,un?"

"no."

"no?"

" no."

"then..a yes,un?"

"no."

"but you said"

"no.."

"...un?"

--------------------

With Miaca...

_'how am I supposed to go to Iwa?!'_

**' you knew the way,Kit'**

_' I DONT KNOW!!'_

**' just trust your instincts.'**

_' i dont even know what instincts means!!'_

**' fine..I'll lead you...follow my directions.'**

**'**_okay...'_

**' Take a turn to the right then straight forward. There should be a small cottage nearby and when you pass by it..take a turn to the left and a sign passes on your right side.'**

Miaca did as told and soon enough she passed by the things that her beast told her.

' then?'

**'then head forward..the gates should be clear on your sight.'**

Miaca soon found the gates of Iwa and walked towards it, where she meet Sasori and Deidara in the front.

" Never thought you'll make it here." Sasori said.

Miaca smirked and waved at Deidara.

" c'mon,un. We better finish this quick." Deidara informed.

Miaca nodded and walked passed the puppet-man.

**/------------------------TIMESKIP-----------------------\**

The trio walked around the village of Iwa and stopped infront of a hotel, again.

" Se we're here?" Asked Miaca.

Sasori merely nodded and walked inside. Miaca followed after him as well as Deidara. The hotel was dirty, cracked windows, sake spilled everywhere, bloody chairs and tables...this doesnt even look like a hotel.

" gruesome...I wonder what happened to this place?" Miaca wondered.

" A fight happened here with the owner and some guy. The owner got mad and went to the forest and accidentally followed Tobi into the base. He managed to escape but now he'll not." Sasori said.

Miaca mumbled a soft 'okay' and looked at Deidara. He doesnt seem to talk much anymore. She gazed at him from the corned of her eyes and noticed him gazing at the ground.

" what's wrong?" She asked and walked near him.

Deidara continued to stare at the ground, Miaca looks as well to find what's so interesting about the floor. There on the floor lies something that resembles 1/4 of the human head.

/i dont know where i got that freakin idea\

" so? Is that your first time seeing that?" Miaca asked.

Deidara growled and caught up with his Danna. Miaca rolled her eyes and looked at the piece. The rotten part is now decomposing.

/that's our topic in science so I had to put it for the sake of science!\

/I'm still grade 6 if you're wondering. I'm in Educare Learning school in Irisan, Baguio City.\

She kicked it and continued walking.

As my favorite team /ahem\ is walking in the alleys, they heard a noise. It sounds like metal piercing flesh. The immidiately turned to a corner to find a room with the lights on. Miaca peeped and found an old man with a bloody axe and...

" ZOMYFUJA!!! WHAT IS THAT?!" She screamed.

The man quickly looked at her and threw his axe at her. It hits a nearby wall and cuts a few strands of her hair. Miaca quickly assumed running out and hiding behind Sasori.

" ZOMG! He'll chop you to firewood Sasori-danna!!" She cried sarcasically.

" No. he cant and will not. And since when did you start calling me your....'danna'?" Sasori eyed her.

" Since now, DANNA." She said. Sasori 'hmp'-ed and got ready to fight.

Deidara put his hands in his clay pouches and Miaca took out kunais for the battle.

**/---------------------TO BE CONTINUED------------------\**

**Author's note:**

So? how was that?

Sasori: horrible.

Author: hmph, didnt ask you.

Sasori: hmph, not talking to you either.

Author: hmph, not replying to your response from you either.

Sasori: hmph, not even talking to a human, HALF BREED.

Author: /twitches\ ITS NOT MY FAULT THAT I HAVE CAT EARS AND TAIL!!!

Sasori: then you should've just wrote that you didnt have any.

Author: Well I want TOO.

Sasori: then why are you complaining if you like it!?

Author: dunno to you!!...oh, hi Dei-kun!!

Deidara: /sniff\ nobody even noticed that I was here in the first place,un.../sniff\

Author and Sasori: aw...

Deidara: ah well.. try not to kill each other while I go plot for the death of all Uchiha,un. /leaves\

Both: ...

Author: want to watch Full Metal Alchemist?

Sasori: Okay!!!

Author: Alphonse is like you...right?

Sasori: I know how it's like being a puppet...I feel his pain.

Author: 8D!!!

-------------------------------


	9. fight fight the butcher

---------------------CHAPTER 9----------------------

" FIGHT FIGHT THE BUTCHER"

Well, like what happened, Our 3 teamed trio are getting ready to fight an insane butcher whose clothes are bloody, chopping a head of a human and who's teeth are falling off. I'll bet 2 are still attached.

" It'S BeEN a WhiLe ThAt SoMEboDy CaMe heRe aGaIN" He said from his hoarse throat.

Ew. You could've imagined how ugly his voice was.

" We have come here to assassinate you, so you might as well give up now." Miaca said.

The butcher guy ignored this and charged at her.

" hey, I was just giving a suggestion" She mumbled and flipped back to dodge his oncoming blow.

She quickly pulled out her kunais and threw it at him. He managed to get them out of his way with his axe and ran at her again.

" you're too slow. your speed is weaker than average, you havent gone out ever since didnt you?" She asked and created clones to distract him.

The butcher man evaded this and went for Deidara instead. Dei-dei-chan, who was making clay art /again\, took out his hands from thie pouches and let his lil' clay robins fly at him. Once it was near him, it exploded /in his face\. He covered his burning face and threw the axe to who know where it will hi---- ZOMG. IT HIT MIACA..........

-POOF-

Oh, It was a bunshin. Thank God.

AH - HAH. Miaca ran to him once more and took out her katanas. She twirled around, faster and faster like a tornado, and suddenly stopped in front of him with an amazing force of her sword. He managed to dodge it but the force of the hit was so amazing that it created a vortex that sucked anything that comes within. It was like fighting a force of a tornado /thank you samurai X for giving me that brilliant idea\. She averted her swords at the distracted butcher and a metal piercing flesh kind off sound was heard all throughout the room. Deidara and the puppet stared. That was quick.

Miaca pulled out her Katanas from the butcher's now-dead body and inserted them in their sheat. She eyed on him once more and twirled. She smiled at them.

" Well? what now?" She asked to them.

Deidara was about to say something when Sasori stopped him.

" Unfortunately, we have another mission. We'll be going to The Land of the Waves." He said. Deidara looked at his danna and nodded.

" uh..like what he said,un" He mumbled.

Miaca gave them a fang-grin smile and nodded. She crossed her arms behind her head and followed them outside.

They started heading to the direction of Kiri /i think..which way was it anyway?\

**TBC-------------------**

**author's note:**

**It was a lil' bit short, but HEY At least I wrote something. Srry for the wait though.**

**Miaca: pft...you were just too lazy to write until you saw that episode of Samurai X**

**Author: I cant help it, that one was amazing.**

**Miaca: Poor Shishio /spelling?\...exploded to a pile of flames...**

**Author: Wonder how he tastes like..**

**Miaca: ...**

**Author: oh, hey...it's.....Raika.**

**Raika: ohayo gozaimasu.**

**Author: go get ham. BYE**

**Raika: OH-...kay?**

**Author: once again, THX FOR READING MY DEAR READERS **

**END-**


	10. Meet MY Danna

**----------------------CHAPTER 10---------------------------**

**" MY DANNA; ENTER KAKIMARU"**

**Author's Note:**

**Dun Dun Dun.. Unfortunately the Danna refered too in the title is Miaca's not Dei's. His name is Kakimaru/-Danna\ Agachi. He found out about Miaca being in the Akatsuki. But since he's a GOOD Danna, he doesnt complain. He leaves the country later on. And Dies. BWUAHAHAHAHA. -ahem- Uh...he got killed by some guy named Abwabwabwaha.** **Serves him right...he abandoned Miaca whe she was 8. Kidding.**

**Kaki: you're cruel...**

**Author: Thank you. **

**Kaki: I dont even know you...and you're torturing me already.**

**Author: but I know you. SO RESPECT ME PUNY GUY WITH UGLY FACE.**

**Kaki: I'm not ugly. I'm pwetty. /smiles with glowing background and sparkles\**

**Author: MY EYES PLS READ I need reviews to pay my hospital bill.**

**Kaki: that's imposible.**

**Author: I pay the doctors and nurses my stories....unfortunately, they dont know Naruto.**

**Kaki: uh...?**

**Author: = ^-^ =**

**Kaki: I read that.**

**Author: = `-` = ;**

**Kaki: I know that look ...**

**Author: Then do it, if you want these icons /= `-` =\ to stop staring you.**

**Kaki: ...Eclipse....-SAMA....doesnt own Naruto. But if she did, I WARN YOU, DONT WATCH. SHE'S PERVERT.**

**Author: = `-` =**

**Kaki: um....PLS READ I NEED YOUR HELP TO MAKE HER STOP THE EMOTICONS.**

**Author: =^-^=**

**Kaki: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..................**

**WOW...very long, oh and read the oncoming words.**

**----------Z-O-M-G-W-H-A-T-I-S-T-H-I-S-L-I-N-E-D-O-I-N-G-H-E-R-E-?--------------------------------**

So they headed to the land of the WAVES to go surfing...er I mean Assassinating...As they walked there, Deidara and Sasori were...as usual, ARGUING.

" Danna, Art is fleeting,un"

" It's eternal beauty, dumbass"

" No, it fades away in an instant, therefore it is fleeting,un."

" Eternal."

" dannaaaaaaaa.........It's fleeting."

" hmph...you just dont know what REAL art is."

" DANNAAAAAAAAA~AAAA"

Unaware to the two artist, Miaca wasnt paying any attention at all. She gazed at the ground and sighed. All she could hear were the word 'danna'...and that reminds her of HER danna....

FLASHBACK---------Z-O-M-G-A-N-O-T-H-E-R-L-I-N-E--------------

" KAKI-DANNAAAAA" whinned a sleepy 4-year old to her always-busy danna.

She climbed out of bed and tugged on his pants.

" Miaca...I told you to go to sleep. " Kakimaru said.

" but I want to sleep with ya..." She retorted.

The worker ignored her and continued with his work. He was skilled in making weaponry. In fact, he's the best that Miaca has seen. He worked hard everyday, ever since he was a kid, now he's a master weapon maker or whatever you call it. He peeked at the little girl beside her to see her waiting.

He sighed.

" Please go to sleep Miaca..." He rarely uses the word 'please'. He doesnt like it.

Miaca shook her head. She was really persistent. Miaca really misses the past Kaki-danna. He always takes her to his workshop and shows her around. He sleeps with her every night and tells her stories about the stars. Now it changed. He doesnt allow her to his workshop, and doesnt go out to take her to lunch. He doesnt sleep with her anymore and only does his work.

" Pwease danna....I....You dont sleep anymow with me..." She yawned.

" can you stay?..even just one night?" She asked.

Kakimaru sighed...there'rs noway to escape her. So he stood up, picked up the girl and went to bed. Miaca smilled. She missed that warmth and that soft feeling.

" g'night Danna..."

" good night, Miaca"

ETC---

Those years didnt last anyway. Kakimaru left Miaca in the forest and went away when a war striked their village /heck I dont know what war it is\. Now she's all alone.... Her Parents left her, her friends, her relatives...and now her Danna...

END OF FLASHBACK........................PERIODS..................................

" Miaca..."

no response.

"Miaca...."

still none.

" MIACA."

" AH, three fourths of the chakra reserves are needed for the technique!!" She cried.

" calm down, i'm already a graduate I know that, un"

Miaca grinned sheepishly and stared back down. Suddenly, she felt a presence. She secretly looked around. Where is that presence coming from? Whoever it is, he or she didnt cloak his/her chakra. That's kind of stupid. really. Then, a kunai flashes on the corner of her eye and dodges it.

" who's there?" She cried.

She then noticed that Deidara and Sasori were gone. Did they leave her? Why?

WEll, that didnt matter now. All she needs to do is to kill this guy and find those artists. She drew out her Katanas and looked around. She saw a flash of light on the sky. What are those...ZOMG! RUN MIACA, RUN!!!!

She ran for her life as a barrage of pointy,but shiny weapons came charging at her. Left,right,left,right....it's like dodging meteors from outer space!!

She twirled around and did handsigns.

" counter electric shield!" She yelled and opened her palms infront of her.

Electricity flew infront of her and pushed the weapons out of the way.

But there's more.

" ZOMG!! MORE?!" She cried and ran around once more.

A guy appeared from above and threw more weapons at her. She blocked them with her katana but this time there's exploding tags.

** KABOOM!!!**

Deidara and Sasori stopped on their tracks /finally\. They looked back to see a cloud of smoke on a certain area.

" where's th other brat?" Sasori asked his partner /ahem\. Deidara froze.

" MIACA!!!" He yelled and ran towards the smoke with Sasori behind him.

meanwhile on the place of the puffy gray cloud, Miaca gripped hard on her Katanas. Why cant she move? I'll tell you why. She's trapped in a jail of swords. She tried to move but there wasnt enough space for her too.

" Why are you doing this?!" She cried at the man infront of her.

The man pulled out a sword and it disappeared in thin air. Amazing. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to a tree.

" wh-who are...you?" She managed to choke out.

" Agachi, Kakimaru."

Deidara and Sasori froze as they heard a peircing scream. This time, they ran faster and entered a clearing where they found Miaca and a man. Deidara shoved his hand in his clay pouches and brought out 2 clay birds and flew at the guy. One exploded near him and forced him back a tree. The other one charged at him but a kunai pinned it to a tree. Ouch. BOOM.

" wh-what the? Miaca? You're trying to help the one who was about to kill you,un?" Yelled Deidara.

Miaca quickly ran towards the man and helped him stand up. You think?. No, she didnt. She hugged him so tight that blood spurted out of his open wounds.

" KAKI-DANNA!!! YA'RE ALIVE!!!" She cried so loud.

= `-` =

" M-Miaca?!" Cried Kakimaru /Kaki for short, he doesnt like the one with -maru. He's not a boy anymore, he's a MAN\.

" You remember me..." She whispered and buried her face on his chest.

He smirked.

" of course." He said.

Deidara twitched.

" LEt me get this straight,un. Miaca was attacked by a guy, got trapped, almost strangled to death, and we came to save her when we heard her scream, BUT A SCREAM OF JOY WHEN SHE SAW HER DANNA,UN?!" Deidara cried.

-gasp- how does he know the story?!

" yes." Miaca replied.

" AUGH!!" He yelled and sat down.

Miaca helped her danna and walked towards them.

" guys, meet Kakimaru Agachi. MY DANNA" She emphasized the last two words.

" Danna, these are Deidara and Sasori. They're my friends." She said back.

" they're part of Akatsuki, and your FRIENDS?" He retorted.

" neh...um...I'm part of Akatsuki..." She mumbled.

Awkward silence.

" YOU'RE WHAT WITH WHAT?!"

" I'm part with Akatsuki.

" No. Way."

**TBC--------------------**

**Author's note:**

** PLS REVIEW SO I CAN HAVE EYE THERAPHY.**

**Kaki: curse you.**

**Author: curse you more.**

**Kaki: curse you the most.**

**Author: Curse you the hell.**

**Kaki: curse you th-**

**Auhtor: = `-` =**

**Kaki: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Author: REVIEW.**

**END.............**


	11. THE PLAN: DUN DUN DUN

----------------------------------------CHAPTER 11----------------------------------------

" THE PLAN..."

The 5 shinobis walked in the forest in awkward silence. Neither of them were about to utter a sentence, or even a word. Kaki looked at Deidara, then to Miaca, to him and to her. He then exchanged his glace to Sasori, and thought for a while.

" Miaca." He said.

" Yeah?" She looked at him.

" Among these two...who's your boyfriend?"

BANG.

" uh...Miaca? how did you manage to hit a tree so quick?" Kaki asked.

..BANG BANG BANG

" You'll kill yourself...."

....BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

" stop that.."

......BANG.

" MIACA?!"

..........BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

" MIACA STOP YOUR INSANITY THIS INSTANT!!!"

Miaca stopped banging herself on the tree and looked at him with a bloody forehead. He sighed and got out some bandages.

" I told you to stop it......and who's your boyfriend?" He asked once more.

" N-none!! I d-dont like a-any of them!!" She cried.

" oh? is that so..."

" h-hai...."

Kaki smirked. At times when Miaca lies, he'd always use his mind reading technique. But maybe it's time to see how she reacts with being partnered with any of them....

" well, okay." He said and finished wrapping her forehead.

He stood up and turned to the silent artists.

" WE'll set up camp here, it's getting late"

" fine, but we leave first thing in the morning." Sasori said.

" right"

FAST FORWARD----------------

After they sat camp and ate. Of course, they went to sleep. Miaca, Deidara, SAsori and Kaki were in separate tents. They slept quietly, but Kaki wasnt planning too. He made handsigns and a bear poffed infront of him.

" Hagi, I am planning to frighten Miaca and the other two. I need you to help me out. Here's the plan......"

He started explaining the plan to the bear. The Bear, Hagi, nodded in approval and hid in the bushes. Kaki layed back and took a deep breath.

Then he cried:

" AUGH!! DAMMIT!! M-MIACA WAKE UP!!! HELP!!!!!!!!" He shouted and ran to the bushes.

Miaca and the other two shot awake and looked around.

" D-danna?!" She cried and looked in his tent.

NOThing. but blood. (actually ketchup, but she's too stupid to check it)

" NO!!! DANNA! WHERE IS HE?!" She shouted at them.

Sasori smiled.

" that gets rid of the other brat... serves him ri-" He was cut off as paws wrapped around him and pulled him in the bushes, leaving the other two alone.

Miaca shivered and fell to her knees.

" D-danna's gone...they took him...no..." She whispered.

" no.." She mumbled and softly cried.

Deidara stood from his position and looked around.

" Who could've took him,un?"

Miaca wipped the tears from her eyes and growled.

" Probably the Konohatards who figured out that he's a criminal...or worst..." -gulp- "...Akito...."

She shivered at the thoughts.

**Flashback--------**

_Akito stood infront of her with murderous eyes, his chakra blazing with dark energy. Miaca wipped her bloodstained face and did more handsigns._

_" Rai Juugon Jutsu (Electric Imprisonment)" She cried._

_ Lightning shot out of the ground and cornered the enraged boy. He walked infront of it and the jutsu broke._

_" There's no use struggling, Miaca. Nothing would work anyway." He said and grabbed her by the neck._

_ Miaca gasped for air and struggled to get free._

_" Just accept the fact that you'll die like this." He whispered and tightened his grip._

_ Miaca was about to give up when the grip on her neck disappeared and Akito flew to a distance._

_" Ya' okay Miaca?" Kaki asked and poofed beside the girl. Miaca smilled and gave a thumbs up._

_" Good." He stood and looked at Akito._

_ Akito gave a sigh of defeat._

_" It wouldnt be nice if he interferes...I'll do it when he's not around." He said and disapperad._

_**'but always remember...I'm stronger than you and can kill you like a flame on a windy day...'**_

**_END OF FLASHBACK------------_**

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She screamed and feel on her knees.

Deidara was fast enough to catch her. She buried her face on his cloak and cried.

" Danna cant die yet! It's always my fault that they die! It's no fair..." She said.

Deidara softly stroked her hair and whispered for her to calm down. Her breathing softened and she managed to stand on her own. Both fixed camp and looked for their missing Dannas. Miaca looked around the black darkness and cought up with Deidara. He managed to stiffle a laugh. It's so amazing to see the over-joyful girl be so vulnerable and weak.

" I feel something watching us..." She whispered to the bomber.

" yeah. What else new,un" He said.

Miaca glared at him.

" I'm not playing around! I can feel something!" She cried.

A bush nearby moved and a low growl was heard. Deidara protectively pushed Miaca back and shoved his hands on his clay pouches. Miaca drew out her katanas from behind and took a stance. The bushes continues to move and shake.... A long shadow emerges from a little squirrel. Deidara sighed and softened. Miaca didnt. The squirrel moved away and scampered away. The shadow still stood there...

Deidara was about to turn back since he didnt notice this. A bear emerges from the bushes and charged at Miaca. Deidara quickly pushed her away and took the hit instead. He shoved his hands in his claypouches and took out a small clay bird. It instantly flew towards the bear. And of course, the bear began chasing the clay art. it exploded on its face and Deidara took this opportunity to run for it. He grabbed Miaca and ran out.

The bear growled and ran to chase them.

TBC---------------

Author's note:

okay, a bit boring. I was lazy to do this.

Press that 'Review this chapter/story' Botton. You know you want too.................


End file.
